Blood Competition
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Upon being a vampire for one year, Shadow is ambushed and forced to fight for his life. Third story in the Blood Series.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's a new story!

This is the third story in my Blood series.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Strolling through a dark alley in the middle of the night, Shadow thought of the date and sighed. Today signaled his anniversary of being turned; he was a vampire for one year. It had not been easy, but he managed to survive. Isabelle, the vampire that turned him, said the first year was the hardest. She was right; it was definitely a difficult year. It was surprising that the simplest thing was first getting turned. After getting turned, he was reunited with Isabelle and as she helped him adjust to his new lifestyle, he discovered that he developed a rare attachment to her called a Blood Bond and both of them then faced off with her older brother, Damien. Just when Damien was about to deliver a final attack to him, Isabelle staked her brother. Isabelle then asked him to join her and they would leave the city, but he said no, leaving to see her depression and heartache from it and to know he would not have to know her suffering, he staked her. "I wonder if she's happy…Where Isabelle is…I hope she's happy." Shadow pondered to himself.

Six months after that, he learnt that Rouge not only knew what he was, but was an Immortui, a rare kind of vampire that fed on vitae or the life force of others to survive. After seeing what she done, he had to stop her and he did, staking one of the people closest to him. He quit working for GUN because whenever he went on a mission, it reminded him too much of Rouge and what he did to her. Luckily for him, GUN understood why he made his decision and allowed him to do so and leave him with what he had. "Well, at least everything's back to normal…or what at least could be considered normal for me." Shadow concluded to himself.

Stopping as he heard a slight noise, Shadow froze in place and his fangs extended as he got ready to attack. Wincing as he felt a slight prick in his neck, Shadow felt the spot and pulled out a small dart. Seeing a drop of a red substance drip from it, the dart slipped from Shadow's hand as the black hedgehog doubled over. "Dead…man's…blood…" stammered Shadow and his crimson eyes closed and everything turned black as he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Slowly opening his crimson eyes, Shadow squinted to see as he gradually regained consciousness. He had not been hit with dead man's blood like that; the one Rouge hit him with was nothing compared to it. Standing up as everything stopped being doubled, he saw he was in a metal cage with thick metal bars and tried to kick down the iron door, but was unsuccessful. Using different techniques to break free, all of them failed and Shadow clenched his teeth. Scanning the area where the cage was, it was some sort of stone building and he gave a shout of pain as he felt his skin start to burn. Quickly looking around, he dashed to one of the shaded parts of the cage. Looking at the ceiling, he saw a hole like a sunroof of a car opened and he wondered out loud, "What kind of place am I in?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a tall man with slick back hair, wearing a classy black suit watched Shadow squatting in the corner through a monitor, intrigue and fascination in his almost black eyes and a calculating smile on his face. A man standing behind him wearing a similar suit questioned, "What are you thinking Sir?"

"Hmm. That vampire does prove to be quite the fighter. This will be interesting to see." The man answered.

"What do you want us to do?" the other man asked and the tall man took his eyes off the screen and faced the other man.

"I want you to leave a bread crumb trail for him to let him know what he's been chosen for. I want to see how much that will affect his game plan." The man decided. His lips turned into a malevolent grin. "And when the sun sets…let the Sanguinem Elit begin!"

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter!

Sorry it's taken a while to update. Life decided to keep me busy.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Sitting in the tiny corner of the cage which was the only darkness, Shadow covered his eyes to stop them from burning from the sun being out. Able to tell the sky was finally starting to turn dark, Shadow uncovered his eyes and rubbed his stomach. He was starting to get hungry and after the dead man's blood, he definitely needed some fresh blood. Hearing a creaking noise, Shadow looked in the direction of the noise and gave a suspicious look as he saw the iron door slowly swing open. Getting to his feet, Shadow cautiously went to the door and surveyed the area. This was more than likely not a good thing, but he had no choice but to leave the cage to find a way out and figure out what was going on. Making sure the room was clear, Shadow let out a deep breath before jogging out of the room.

* * *

Sneaking down the hall, Shadow could feel his senses were at their peak and his fangs were ready to extend to attack anything unfamiliar which in this case, was everything. Hearing a wolf howl, Shadow scowled as he thought, "Usually when there's something howling…that's not a good sign…"

Freezing in place as he heard a low pitched squeaking noise, Shadow saw an opened door nearby and quickly slipped into the room. Scanning the room for any immediate danger, Shadow raised an eyebrow as he saw a dark oak wooden podium and cautiously walked towards it. Looking at the podium, Shadow gave a curious look at a large, worn, brown leather clad book and turned one of the yellowing and ripped pages. Seeing a picture of a man with a set of fangs crouching in the sun, Shadow read, "Upon angering a witch, two curses were placed upon a full moon, the curse of the Sun and the Moon. Creatures of the Sun Curse cannot walk in the daylight without harming themselves. Guess that means something like me." He flipped the page to see the man with fangs with blood flowing from his body and a wooden stake in his chest. "They would be unable to survive on the blood from the dead and only be killed by the element of Earth, wood to their heart so they may never terrorize the night again and forever know as Vampire."

Isabelle and Rouge's deaths flashed before his eyes the longer he stared at the picture and shook his head before flipping the page. Scowling as he looked over the page, he saw a man curled under a full moon and a monster-like creature coming out of it. "Creatures of the Moon Curse change their skin at will, but on the full moon, lose all humane feeling and let the beast within free and cause harm to innocent." He continued to read. He flipped the page and saw a dagger stuck in a wolf like creature. "Only the purest of the element of Silver will forever harm a creature of the Moon Curse and the only be killed with silver to the heart and forever be known as Lycan. Interesting."

Flipping another page, Shadow saw an image of one of the wolf-like creatures with its teeth sunk in a man with fangs and he winced as he saw the man's face in clear agony and terror. Curious at the picture, he searched to some words to explain the image. "Hmm. According to this...a single bite from a creature of the Moon Curse can cause a creature of the Sun Curse to end its own life from the pain and agony caused. Looks like I better watch out…but what does this all mean? Why am I even here?" Shadow wondered. He flipped the page and his crimson eyes gave a slightly surprised look as he read the words on the page. ""And so it may be, that every 100 years, 10 creatures of the Sun and 10 creatures of the Moon Curses compete to the death in the Sanguinem Elit". And if I remember any Latin at all…Sanguinem Elit means Blood Competition. Looks like I have to compete if I wanna stay alive."

Closing the book, Shadow crossed his arms with a scowl as he processed everything he just read to think of his next move. Hearing a slight noise from behind him, Shadow's head perked up as he turned around and saw a large wolf-like creature charge at him. Jumping out of the way and the creature slam into the podium, Shadow remarked, "Well, this must be one of the creatures of the Moon Curse. Looks like this'll be my first Lycan Showdown."

Extending his fangs as the Lycan recovered and turned to face him, Shadow hissed and the Lycan roared as he charged the onyx hedgehog again. Moving out of the way as the Lycan collided with the wall, the Lycan recovered and Shadow lunged at his opponent. Wrestling with the Lycan, Shadow avoided him sinking his teeth into his neck and sank his fangs into his opponent's neck. Noticing the blood tasted strange, Shadow pulled away and grunted as he got shoved back into the wall. Getting up, Shadow dodged another attack and the Lycan growled, "Vampire..."

Remembering what the book he read said, Shadow searched for a trace of silver and saw a glint of something that looked like a dagger on the top of a shelf. Leaping up to the shelf, he grabbed the silver dagger and as the Lycan attempted to follow him, Shadow jumped down and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Lycan that sent him flying into a wall. Just as the Lycan got up for another attack, Shadow quickly drove the silver dagger into its chest. The Lycan staggered back and Shadow watched as it collapsed onto the ground with closed eyes and the body shuddered as it turned into a well built man. Realizing what he just did, Shadow retracted his fangs and quickly hurried out of the room.

* * *

Creeping through the dark hallway, Shadow tried to process the last ten minutes. He discovered he was an unwilling competitor in a massive Death Battle and he killed a man. Extending his fangs as he heard a slight noise, he smelled the air and caught the scent of another vampire and crept further down the hall to see a young dark haired woman peeking around the edge of the corner. Going up to her, the woman looked at him with judging hazel eyes and interrogated, "Who and what are you?"

"I'm a vampire like you," Shadow answered and he lifted up his lip to show his fangs and let it down when she gave a nod of approval, "and we don't have much time. We-"

"My name's Clarissa and how old are you?" responded Clarissa as she put her hands on her hips.

"I've only been a vampire for a year. Listen. We have to work together to get out of here before-" started Shadow.

"Forget it. I'm not babysitting a newbie vampire like you. I haven't been living 240 years to die here because of you." Clarissa cut off with a tone of extreme hostility.

"Clarissa! You don't understand! We…" Shadow trailed off as he watched Clarissa rush away from him and he sighed.

Shaking his head, he snuck down the hall going the opposite direction of the way Clarissa went. Getting out of here was going to be MUCH harder than he thought.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's a new chapter. I know it's taking a while, but life decides to keep me busy with almost no free time.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Stopping his sneaking to avoid Lycans, Shadow heard his stomach growl and rubbed it. Despite not having done much…he was starving and drained of his energy and he knew he needed a way to get blood. Hearing something stumble into a wall, Shadow's thoughts of hunger disappeared and replaced with survival and his fangs extended. Hiding against a wall, Shadow watched as a teenage girl with extended fangs staggered around, screaming incoherent things. Seeing her attempting to pull out her fangs, Shadow knew it was too late to help her and felt slightly queasy as she started to bite herself and pieces of skin and blood running down her body. Unable to see her suffering any longer, he grabbed a piece of wood and shoved it through the girl's chest. Looking at the girl once more as his fangs retracted, Shadow felt mixed emotions and raced away from the body.

* * *

Watching Shadow as he stabbed the other vampire in her chest through a monitor, the man gave a surprised look as he commented, "He staked one of his own? How interesting…In all my years as Game Master…that's something I haven't seen before…" He saw Shadow rub his stomach again and the Game Master looked at the other man in the suit. "It seems the vampires are getting a bit parched. Send them some blood."

"Which kind?" the other man questioned.

Giving a slightly nasty smile, the Game Master replied, "Both. We wouldn't want one of them to have an advantage now, would we?"

* * *

Still continuing down the hall and ignoring the growling from his stomach, Shadow stopped as he heard a noise from a nearby room and hesitantly entered the room to investigate. Seeing blood packs spread out in the center of the room, Shadow licked his lips and felt his fangs extend. He was so hungry and even one of the blood packs would help him get enough strength to stop being on defense and go onto offense. Getting ready to race to snatch one up, he stopped and thought about it. There was something suspicious about this; it was way too simple. Catching the glimpse of someone speeding past him, he saw Clarissa at the center with her fangs sunk into a blood pack and ravenously drinking it. Suddenly, the female vampire let go of the blood pack and collapsed to the ground, obviously in pain about something. Hearing a slight noise, Shadow quickly shinnied up to a ledge and watched silently as a pack of Lycans came out of nowhere and the apparent "leader" plunge a stake through Clarissa's chest. "Heh. That blood pack trick works every time," he bragged to the others, "get rid of the real blood and replace it with dead man's blood. The suckers eat it and it's like shooting fish in a barrel."

Able to tell the Lycans were not paying attention to him due to their boasting, he was able to get a good look to see his opponents. Of the nine in the pack, half were transformed into their wolf-like states on four legs or standing on two legs, and the rest were in human form and they were all well built. Holding his breath, Shadow waited until the pack of Lycans left to hunt down other vampires and were definitely gone before he leapt down and let out of the breath. Looking between the blood packs and the door, he was torn between gambling with the blood packs and maybe find a good one or just continue with his plan to find a way out. Sighing as he chose the latter of the two options, he silently snuck out of the room.

* * *

Staggering down the hall, Shadow grunted as he bumped into one of the stone walls, resisting the urge to empty the entire contents of his stomach everywhere and starting to get slightly dizzy. He desperately needed fresh blood so he would have an even slim chance of survival. He was so hungry; he could barely move. He was an easy target for the Lycans to hunt down and finish. Seeing a young girl extend her fangs and tear off the top of a blood pack, Shadow quickly went up to her and put his hand in front of it. "Careful. They switched some of the blood packs so they're filled with dead man's blood." He warned and the girl nodded.

Tearing the top of the blood pack off, the girl smelled it and confirmed, "You're right. This one is." She dropped it to the ground and pulled out three more blood packs. "I figured that since I found these ones...they were all good."

"Where'd you find those?" Shadow questioned.

"Just lying around every so often." The girl answered. She held out one of the blood packs to Shadow. "Here. You saved me. You can have one...but still test it just in case."

Nodding as he took the blood pack, Shadow tore the top off, smelled the blood, hid a smile as he caught the scent of fresh blood, and squeezed the blood into his mouth, instantly feeling some of his strength come back to him. "I'm Shadow. Who are you?" asked Shadow as he finished the blood pack and dropped it to the ground and the girl froze. "What is it?"

"They're coming." The girl told him and the pair quickly scaled a wall to one of the ledges.

Watching as they saw the pack coming down the hall and investigate the blood packs, he heard one of them inform, "That's one of the dead man's blood packs. It looks like it got a couple of them."

"Heh. Like taking candy from a baby." The leader replied with a nasty grin and Shadow and the girl waited until they could no longer be heard before looking at each other.

"Good call," Shadow complimented and the girl nodded, "so, what's your name?"

"My name's Kaye," she introduced, "how long have you been a vampire?"

"Just over a year," Answered Shadow, "and I'm betting you've been longer?"

"I've been 12 for almost 300 years."

"You look good."

"Do you know how many of us are left?"

"Well, I know that Clarissa got staked. That's how I was able to tell you about the blood packs. And there was another girl that must've gotten bitten or something. I couldn't stand looking at her in pain, so I staked her."

"I've seen a couple of others go too. I think their names were Jonathan and Stefan. And then that girl, Clove."

"So, there are just three others left?"

"Yeah. I think that all the other guys are still alive."

"Not quite. I took out one that was less that friendly to me."

"Still...that's 9 to 5. We have to form some sort of plan."

"Well, I think that we need to team up and get enough to fight back."

"Yeah. I've tried to convince some of them. They had an issue with my age."

"Me too. I think we might be able to stand a better chance if we work together." Shadow offered as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Accepted Kaye with a nod as she shook Shadow's hand and the pair smiled at each other.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with work and left me almost no free time.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Going down a hallway with Kaye close behind him, Shadow had his instincts of a predator looking for its prey on high alert. Now that he had most of his strength back, he was ready to have a fight with the Lycans and prove why he was the Ultimate Life Form. Stopping as Kaye grabbed his arm, Shadow turned to face her and she pointed up at the ceiling. Understanding that she meant they had to hide from the pack coming in their direction, Shadow reluctantly followed her up the wall to a ledge and became dead silent as they heard boastful laughing. Seeing the leader of the pack pushing a male vampire forward to the center of the pack as he carried a silver sword, the leader of the pack explained, "I found this one and I'm gonna show you what happens if you don't stake a Bloodsucker. It-"

"But if it doesn't have a head, how is it still-" a man interrupted and the leader glared at him with hostile mahogany eyes.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me, you'll see!" the leader snapped and the man backed off a little. "Now. Pay close attention."

Quickly slashing the sword at the vampire's throat, Kaye and Shadow both cringed as they saw the vampire's body collapse to the ground as the head rolled a few inches away. After a few minutes of staring at the decapitated body and head, another man in the pack trailed off, "There is no way that Bloodsucker is still…"

"Don't speak so soon." Responded the leader and everyone's jaws dropped as the vampire's head slowly rolled back to the man's neck and reattached itself.

The male vampire bolted up as he gasped for air and frantically looked around for an escape route as the leader pulled out a wooden stake. Expertly, he plunged the stake into the man's chest and the male vampire fell back to the ground, completely lifeless now. Tucking the stake away, the leader concluded, "And that is why you have to kill a Bloodsucker with a stake."

One of the two female members of the pack put her hands on her hips and questioned, "Okay, good demo. What now? We got all of them, didn't we?"

"No. There's still two more," the other female pack member answered, "there's another one and the one that killed Alaric."

"Well, Alaric was an idiot not listening and going on his own to take down a vampire. Let's move and finish this." the leader declared and the rest of the pack nodded in agreement as they went down the hall.

Making sure they were in the clear, Kaye and Shadow jumped down to the ground as they looked at each other and Kaye commented, "Well, that wasn't disgusting at all."

"Yeah, whatever." grumbled Shadow as he turned his back to her and Kaye raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I can tell you wanted to just go and have a Battle Royale with them, but it would've been nine on one. It's a death wish," she told him, "and last time I checked, I was going along with you because you said we needed to work together if we wanted to get out of here alive."

Crossing his arms, Shadow took a moment to think about what the older vampire was saying. She did have a point about what he said, but he was not used to backing down from anything and this only made things harder. "You know, you never did tell me what was going on anyway," Kaye pointed out and Shadow looked back at her, slightly cooled down about the situation, "so, are you going to tell me what this whole thing is or what?"

"We're in the Sanguinem Elit. It's a competition where creatures of the Sun and Moon Curses compete to the death. We're the creatures of the Sun Curse and those things are the creatures of the Moon Curse." Explained Shadow and Kaye gave a curious look.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I was going through one of the rooms and I found this book that explained a little bit about what's happening. And I have a feeling that the creatures of the Moon Curse know what they're getting themselves into…unlike us."

"Yeah. Vampires are screwed when it comes to this, aren't we?"

"It would appear so."

"What are we going to do?"

"Unlike us…they need to sleep. That's when we get them."

"How? I've seen them when they sleep. They go into sunlight. There's no way we can get them all when they're in the sun." questioned Kaye and Shadow smiled at her.

"That's why we draw them out and pick them off…one by one…" he answered. "You said you've seen them when they sleep?"

"Yeah. It's going to be day soon. So, let's go there and then we can watch." Suggested Kaye and Shadow nodded and dashed after her.

* * *

Perching on a ledge near the ceiling of a room, Kaye and Shadow looked at each other and Kaye asked, "Look, I know this isn't the appropriate time for it, but we might as well as get to know each other better. Do you remember who turned you?"

Turning away from Kaye as he pictured Isabelle in his head and how he last saw her, Shadow answered, "Yes."

"You really cared about her, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"The vampire that turned you. I can see it in your face when I asked about her."

"Yes...I did..." Shadow trailed off, secretly hoping she would not interrogate him more about Isabelle.

"I sorta remembered who turned me. It was a man. I think he was a doctor. It was so long ago, that I can't remember who he was-" started Kaye, but stopped as they both heard talking.

Seeing the pack enter the room, Kaye and Shadow watched as the hole in the center of the room turned from black to orange until eventually turning blue and the members of the pack curled up under the sunlight. Standing up as he pulled out a silver dagger that they found lying around, Shadow looked at Kaye and interrogated, "You remember the plan?"

"Of course." Kaye answered and Shadow jumped down from their perch, making sure he landed in the shadows without a sound.

Quickly dashing into a hallway, Shadow hid around a corner and watched as a small rock tumbled his direction. Hearing a shuffling sound, Shadow tightened his grip on the weapon as he saw one of the Lycans in their true form wander past him and he quickly tackled him down and stabbed the dagger through the creature of the Moon Curse. Standing up as the body shuddered to reveal a man, Shadow pulled out the dagger and dragged the body out of view before sneaking to another hallway. Once again, Kaye threw a rock down the hallway and he quickly stabbed a Lycan that came to investigate in the chest before dragging the body out of view again. Repeating the process three more times, Shadow prepared to attack again and froze in place as he heard one of the Lycans frantically report, "Luca! Thresh and Axle are gone! And so are Cora, Klaus, and Alexandria! There are just four of us left!"

"Shut up Alec and toughen up! Those vamps have smartened up. No one leaves the pack unless I say so." Snarled Luca and Shadow gave a small scowl at the plan.

"Luca huh? Well, I better remember it when it's time for me to finish you." Shadow thought to himself.

Hearing a rock crumble, Shadow peeked around the corner to see all the Lycans had transformed and were now lunging at Kaye as she tried to keep her balance on the ledge. Knowing he had to abandon the plan or risk Kaye's safety, he rushed one of the Lycans and quickly stabbed one of the Lycans. Catching the sound of someone falling to the ground, Shadow saw it was Kaye on the ground and moved to help her, but was blocked by two more Lycans. Quickly driving the dagger through both of the chests, he saw the last remaining one with some blood around his mouth and Shadow reasoned as he tightened his grip on the knife, "So, that must Luca…"

Obviously realizing that Shadow was a greater threat than the other vampires and he was now on his own, Luca growled at the black hedgehog before racing away and Shadow clenched his teeth. Retracting his fangs as he heard a groan, he turned to see Kaye lying on the ground. Going Kaye and kneeling next to her, he saw a pained look on her face and she was gasping for breath on her face and he frantically asked, "Kaye! What's wrong?!"

"I…I…got…bitten…" she choked and Shadow saw a definite bite mark on shoulder. "I still…have…some…time…Shadow…stake…stake…me…before…it's…too…late…"

"Kaye, no. I can't do that to you," Shadow replied, "not after we just been through."

"Please…do it…before…I'm…gone…Please…Shadow…" Kaye begged and Shadow gave a hurt look at the request as he picked up a snapped piece of wood. "Shadow…you…have…to…win…promise…me…you'll…win…"

"I will Kaye…I promise I will…" promised Shadow and closed his crimson eyes as he plunged the piece of wood through her chest, trying to ignore her scream. Unable to open his eyes, Shadow stood up and took a few steps away from her body and was finally able to open his eyes. Feeling slightly sick to his stomach as he thought about what he did, Shadow raced down one of the hallways. Soon, he skidded to a stop and Shadow clenched his teeth as a sensation took over him. He now had his full instincts of pure predator and survival and he vowed, "It's time for me to end this and make Luca pay for what he did."

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so here's a new chapter

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Seeing the Game Master staring with intense concentration at a monitor as Shadow skated through the maze hunting down Luca, the Game Manager timidly asked, "Sir. How do you want to react?"

Turning away as Shadow came face-to-face with a transformed Luca, the Game Master sneered, "I'm the Game Master. I want this to end in OUR favor. You know what has to be done so this happens."

"Sir. Do you think that we'd have to do that? I mean-" the Game Manager replied and the Game Master shot him a stern look.

Stepping back as the Game Master turned back to the monitor, the Game Manager gave a slightly nervous gulp as he watched the screen that now showed Luca and Shadow facing each other.

* * *

Extending his fangs as he and Luca circled each other, Shadow hissed at his opponent as Luca growled, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move. "You and I have never been formally introduced. My name is Luca." Introduced Luca.

"Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow responded, not taking his scarlet eyes off of Luca's movements.

"So Shadow...it's just the two of us now...do you wanna spare yourself much pain and misery and just give up?" Luca commented and Shadow gave a smug half-smile.

"What a coincidence. I was going to ask you the same thing," replied Shadow, "after all, you don't have a pack to help you out."

"Hmph. They were only holding me back. Have you ever experienced fear Shadow?" questioned Luca. "Because if you haven't...you're in for one Hell of a ride."

"If anyone should be afraid...it should be you..." Shadow trailed off and the two cursed creatures lunged at each other.

Avoiding Luca's jaws locking onto his arm, Shadow delivered a powerful kick to Luca's chest that sent the Lycan backwards and Shadow grunted as Luca pinned him to the ground. Grabbing Luca's jaws, Shadow forced them apart to prevent them from clamping down on him and kicked Luca in the chest, sending him backwards again. Quickly, Shadow pounced onto Luca's back, sunk his fangs in, and locked his bite in, not letting go until Luca slammed him into the wall. Spitting out the piece of Luca he took with him, Shadow moved to attack again and froze in place as he heard a cracking noise. Yelling in pain as he felt his skin start to burn as some sort of sunlight hit him, Shadow shielded his burning eyes as he squinted to find some sort of darkness. Even if he had his sunglasses...it would give him some relief from the pain. Moving out of the way of the Lycan lunging at him, he managed to catch a glimpse of a dark hallway and staggered to it. Reaching the darkness, he felt his skin begin to cool and looked behind him to see Luca snarling in his direction. "You can't win with the sun out!" Luca shouted. "You might as well as come out and I'll make this quick!"

"Well, then you'll just have to find me in the shadows!" Shadow shouted back and Luca howled before racing towards him.

Climbing to a ledge as he watched Luca stalk down the hallway, Shadow smiled at the situation. As long as they were in darkness...he had the advantage with darkness being his element. Quickly slamming his fist into Luca, the Lycan flew into a wall and Shadow taunted as he concealed himself in the shadows again, "Oh, come on Luca. Surely you're better than that?"

Growling as he got up, Luca snarled, "Stop being a coward and fight me face to face!"

"Why?" Shadow replied. He slammed his fist into Luca again and Luca flew into the wall. "Is the big Lycan afraid of the dark?"

Getting up again, Luca sneered, "Because I want to see you suffer before I kill you!"

Moving to attack again, Shadow grunted as Luca held his ground, causing him to hit the wall. Shaking his head to recover from the defensive move, Shadow got up and took a fighting stance as Luca slowly advanced on him. "Heh. I gotta confess…it was fun biting Kaye or whatever her name was…" Luca admitted with a nasty grin and Shadow clenched his teeth in pure hatred. "To see you stake her…it was truly worth it leaving you until last."

Launching himself at Luca, Shadow sank his fangs into Luca's neck and before he could lock his bite in, Luca slammed him into the wall and Shadow slowly got up. Luca got onto his hind legs and the two creatures began to wrestle, trying to get the upper hand. "You know, from the moment I first saw you…I knew this was going to come down to you and me. After all…we're the only ones capable of doing what needs to be done to win this," Luca continued, "we're the same.

"That may be true, but there's a difference between us. We kill for different reasons. I do it to survive…and you do it for fun." Shadow responded and with a burst of strength, overpowered Luca and slammed him to the ground.

Picking up Luca and sinking his fangs into Luca's neck, Shadow grabbed Luca by his head and twisted it at a 180 degree angle with a nasty crack. Letting go of the lifeless Lycan, the body crumpled to the ground and Shadow's fangs retracted, knowing he only had less than a minute to finish this before Luca came back to life. Catching a glimpse of something silver out of the corner of his eye, Shadow saw it was a silver dagger and picked it up. Holding it over Luca's chest, Shadow started, "This is to make sure you stay dead." He drove the dagger through Luca's chest, glad he did not have to hear any response. "That was for Kaye."

"Congratulations…you are the victor." He heard a voice proclaim and he saw a door light up.

Going to it, he turned the doorknob to open it, but it did not move.

Taking his hand off the door knob, Shadow looked to the ceiling and commented, "Well, if I won…why don't you let me out?"

"Because I'm the Game Master. I decide when the Sanguinem Elit is finished and there is still one more thing to do," he heard the voice respond, "I must admit...you will make a fine opponent for my champions. It will be entertaining for us to see you against my best."

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. Here's a new chapter.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Between school and work...I haven't had a lot of free time.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Hearing different rumbling noises, Shadow jumped to a ledge to process what was happening. It was going on too fast. He just fought Luca, the last competitor in the Sanguiem Elit, and was proclaimed the victor, but he was not free to leave; he had to fight for his life more. Looking down, he saw that five larger and even more well built than the ones he fought earlier, transformed Lycans were circling down below him, snarling and drool dripping from their jaws in a hungry sort of way. "C'mon Bloodsucker. Surely you aren't scared to fight a little more? Or are you a little coward?" one of the Lycans taunted and Shadow clenched his teeth as he felt himself reaching his snapping point.

It was taking all he had to restrain himself from jumping down and attacking the pack, but he had to plan out a strategy. These were not like the other Lycans; these were skilled and trained killers. Looking to see where the closest piece of silver he could use was, he saw the dagger was still in Luca's chest which was surrounded by the Lycans and recklessly, Shadow jumped down. Sprinting to the dagger, he scooped it up and grunted as one of the Lycans rammed him with enough force to send him through a wall. Shaking his head to recover, Shadow got up as the five Lycans advanced on him and Shadow held out his hand at the Lycans as he shouted, "Chaos Spear!"

A surge of Chaos energy flew from the Ultimate Life Form's hand and separated into five different parts and each of the Lycans flew backwards as a part of the Chaos Spear hit them. Taking the moment his opponents were stunned, Shadow quickly rushed up the wall to a ledge. "They're definitely a lot stronger than the others were, but they're more arrogant...That's how I can get them..." Shadow reasoned to himself as he watched the Lycans get up. "That's their biggest flaw..."

Seeing Shadow look down at them with a cocky smile, a different Lycan interrogated, "What's got you grinning? You're about to die."

"I'm just thinking of which of you is actually going to kill me. I mean, one of you has got to be better than the rest." Shadow innocently commented and his smile grew bigger as the five Lycans began to bicker amongst each other.

Looking between the ledge and his distracted attackers, Shadow kicked the large piece of rock he was standing on until it was on the point of teetering and one of the Lycans snarled, "Enough of this! I'LL get him down!"

Waiting until the Lycan was directly underneath him, Shadow gave the rock a final kick and the Lycan gave a pained yelp as the rock fell on top of him, trapping him. Before the other Lycans could react, Shadow quickly jumped down, stabbed the Lycan, and took off, closely pursued by the rest of the pack. Jumping out of the way as a column toppled down in front of him, Shadow glanced over his shoulder to see his opponents were still close behind him. Seeing an iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling, he leapt onto it and once again, waited until one of the Lycans was directly underneath him before slicing through the metal with the dagger. Holding on as the iron chandelier plummeted down onto the Lycan, Shadow quickly plunged the dagger into the Lycan. Grunting as one of the three remaining Lycans rammed him, Shadow collided with a cupboard and heard the clatter of metal. Looking at a silver sword that fell into his lap, Shadow turned around to see a vast array of swords and daggers, all of which were pure silver and he remarked to himself, "Well, looks like it's my lucky day...for the moment at least."

Grabbing a collection of the daggers and a sword, Shadow leapt to a ledge and took aim at one of the Lycans. Throwing one of the daggers, it hit its target of the Lycan's heart and the Lycan collapsed into a heap on the floor. Dropping to the ground, Shadow changed his grip on the sword to an offensive grip and rushed towards one of the two remaining Lycans. Dodging the Lycan's snapping jaws and slashing claws, Shadow quickly plunged the sword into the Lycan's chest. Pulling out the sword, the Lycan crumpled onto a heap and Shadow tightened his grip on his weapon as he faced the last of the Champions and the two cursed creatures circled each other. Charging the Lycan, Shadow struck at his opponent only to have it miss and the Lycan taking advantage to ram him into a wall. Shaking his head to recover from the attack, Shadow quickly got up only to be rammed again back into the wall and the sword flew out of his hand to the opposite side of the hallway. Rolling out of the way of the Lycan's snapping jaws, Shadow moved to get up and the Lycan pinned him to the ground. Clenching his teeth as he held back the Lycan's head and trying to avoid getting bitten at the same time, Shadow began to pulse with red energy and he shouted, "Chaos Blast!"

The red energy emitted from Shadow in a massive wave and sent the Lycan flying backwards into a wall and Shadow again made a move to his weapon, but as he passed the Lycan, the Lycan swipped at his ankle. Falling to the ground as the attack made contact, Shadow rapidly leapt up the wall to a ledge and closed his crimson eyes to ignore the stinging pain. Opening his eyes when he felt the injury was healed, Shadow looked down to see the Lycan jumping up the wall as he tried to get to him. Jumping onto the opposing ledge, Shadow leapt down and landed on top of the Lycan, causing him to slam into the ground. Holding tightly onto the Lycan as the Lycan got up, Shadow ignored the stinging pain of the Lycan swiping his sharp claws at him to get him off. Sinking his fangs into the Lycan's neck, Shadow locked his bite in and the Lycan gave hard shakes, causing Shadow to cry in pain as he flew into a wall. Sitting up as he felt an empty space in his mouth where his right incisor should be and he shook his head to ignore the agony from his incisor being torn out. Holding his mouth as he watched the Lycan struggle to pull his tooth out of his neck, Shadow nodded, "Looks like its skin is too tough for me to injure it that way." He quickly got up, scooped up the silver sword, and rushed the Lycan. "Looks like there's only one way for me to finish this."

Driving his weapon through the Lycan's chest, Shadow let out a deep breath as the Lycan's body became lifeless, shuddered, and collapsed into a heap on the ground and Shadow closed his eyes until he felt his incisor had grown back in and opened his eyes with sheer determination in them. There was only one way he could finish this. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Shadow looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "You know, I'm getting sick of amateurs and I hate cowards who send others to fight for them…come and fight me yourself!"

* * *

Looking at the Game Master as they watched Shadow shout the challenge again, the Game Manager nervously asked, "Sir. What are we going to do?"

Taking off his suit jacket, belt, and tie, the Game Master looked at the Game Manager and calmly stated, "If he wants me to fight him…I cannot decline a challenge from an opponent like that."

"But Sir! You haven't been in a fight-" the Game Manager started as the Game Master headed towards the door and the Game Master stopped.

Turning to face his associate, the Game Master hinted, "I didn't get to be the Game Master by asking. I had to earn it by getting some blood on my hands."

"But…" the Game Manager trailed off as the Game Master left and the Game Manager sighed and watched the monitor that now showed an impatient and incredibly hostile Shadow shouting his challenge a third time.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, new chapter!

Sorry there hasn't been an update for a LONG time. I've been so busy with work and university that I don't have much free time.

So, I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It belongs to SEGA.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

Angrily, Shadow began to pace the hallway, getting more hostile by the second as he waited for someone to come and accept his challenge. He wanted to finally end this. He wanted to fight the source of it all and finish this bloodbath forever. All he needed was the Game Master to come and fight him, which would be an easy victory. Opening his mouth to shout his challenge again, Shadow closed his mouth as he heard three slow claps and he whipped around to see a smartly dress man. "I take it you're the Game Master." Shadow hissed and he took a stronger and more offensive grip on his weapon as the Game Master nodded.

"First of all, I must congratulate you on your victory of the Sanguinem Elit and against the Champions. You're the first creature of the Sun Curse to win in a long time." The Game Master congratulated. He picked up a sword and examined it before looking at Shadow. "You seem to know what you were doing. Let's see your full skills in swordsmanship."

Rushing the Game Master, Shadow launched a series of strikes and gave a hostile look as the Game Master effortlessly blocked all of the attacks. The Game Master struck at him several times and Shadow slid back a bit as he blocked each attack and Shadow quickly regained his footing. Holding his ground as the Game Master's sword clashed against his, Shadow clenched his teeth as the Game Master pushed his weapon against Shadow's sword and Shadow let go of his weapon as it snapped in half. Grunting as the Game Master kicked him in the chest, Shadow hit the wall and shook his head to recover as he got up. "I must say, I am rather disappointed," the Game Master started, "you had a brilliant performance during the Sanguinem Elit and the Champions, but it looks like it was all you were capable of."

Extending his fangs, Shadow hissed and rushed the Game Master. Catching the Game Master off guard from this sudden burst, Shadow tackled the Game Master through the wall. Quickly getting off the Game Master, Shadow jumped back and the Game Master shook his head as he stood up. Shadow's crimson eyes widened and grunted as the Game Master quickly struck him. Hitting the ground, Shadow groaned and started to breath heavy as he stood up. "While cutting off your head won't kill you…it'll give me enough time to finish the job." The Game Master declared with a nasty smirk and Shadow quickly dodged a slash from the sword.

Narrowly avoiding having his head sliced off, Shadow clenched his teeth as he grabbed the silver blade, ignoring the pain of the sharp object digging into his skin as he wrestled with the Game Master's blade. Managing to overpower the Game Master, the sword clattered away and Shadow delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Game Master's chest, sending his opponent flying through a wall. "I wouldn't underestimate my power if I was you." Shadow told the Game Master and the Game Master gave a low chuckle.

"The funny thing about that Shadow...you shouldn't underestimate me either." The Game Master taunted and Shadow's pupils contracted as he watched the Game Master turn into a massive Lycan.

With an echoing roar, the Game Master charged Shadow and the two fighters flew through three walls before the Lycan jumped off Shadow. Shakily getting up, Shadow's fangs involuntarily retracted and he closed his eyes. He never felt such pain. His body felt broken and he could feel stinging from wounds, but the worst was the Game Master's cruel laughter at his agony. "No...I can't...I will not be defeated..." he vowed silently and his eyes snapped open with sheer determination and will and he felt his fangs extend as he took a fighting stance.

"Hmm. I must say. I do admire your determination. In fact, I wouldn't mind having you with me to host the next Sanguinem Elit." The Game Master respectfully offered as the pair started to circle each other.

"Hmph. You can host your precious games on your own," Spat Shadow and the Game Master shook his head at the refusal, "and if you know so much about the Sanguinem Elit…why do they exist? What's the point of them?"

The Game Master shrugged, "What can I say? It's good entertainment."

"So, how'd you get to be in charge of this as you put it "entertainment"?"

"I was just like you. I fought and killed several of my own kind before I called for him. Then, I fought harder than ever until I killed the Game Master before me. My father was so proud...before I stabbed him in the heart with a silver dagger."

"You killed your own father to take over from him?"

"Not only are you a skilled combatant, but you are smart as well," the Game Master complimented, "and I haven't been challenged since...until you came along..."

"Well, it'll be your last challenge," Shadow began, "because you won't come out of this alive!"

Lunging at the Game Master, Shadow dodged his snapping jaws and whipped around behind the Game Master. Sinking his fangs in, Shadow locked his bite in and held on as tight as he could as the Game Master tried to shake him off. Giving a shout of pain as the Game Master reached behind him, Shadow felt his incisor once again being ripped out as the Game Master threw him through a wall. Moving his jaws to ignore the pain, Shadow quickly got up and leapt out of the way as the Game Master charged at him, resulting in him to slam into the remains of the wall. Preparing to deliver another attack while the Game Master was down, Shadow staggered back and yelled in pure agony as he felt the swipe the Game Master took at his face with his claws make contact and blood streamed into his vision from a cut above his right eye. Trying to wipe the heavy blood flow out of his eye, Shadow was quickly tackled to the ground and struggled to keep the Game Master's open and prevent them from clamping down on him. Feeling a burst of strength come over him as an adrenaline rush hit him, Shadow turned the Game Master's head at a 180 angle, forcing the Game Master to go limp and cease his snapping. Knowing that there was even less time to deal with the Game Master than Luca, Shadow groped blindly for a piece of silver and his hand gripped a sharp object. Rubbing some blood out of his view, Shadow saw it was a piece of his snapped sword and snatched it up. Just as the Game Master recovered, Shadow drove the weapon through the Game Master's chest, watching as it plunged through until it he saw it sticking out of the Game Master's back. Letting go as he saw a last speck of life leave the Game Master's eyes, Shadow was breathing heavy as he started to process what he just done. Once he calmed down enough to let the last few minutes sink in, Shadow spat out a mouthful of blood and looked down at the Game Master's body and declared, "And that's the last Sanguinem Elit that will ever be seen."

Wiping some dried blood off his face, he could feel the cut above his right eye slowly healing and his incisor growing back and he scooped up the fully intact sword before he stalked through the hallway. He still had some unfinished business to deal with.

* * *

Frantically rushing everyone else in the room out as the screen showed Shadow standing over the Game Master's body, the Game Manager slammed his hand against a red button that showed an entrance appear and open on a different monitor. Turning to follow the others, he saw Shadow with the sword and froze in place. In a matter of seconds, the Game Manager stared down at his chest to see Shadow's sword sticking out of him and Shadow watched as the lifeless body collapsed to the floor. Looking at the monitors, he saw the opened door and left the room after he made several mental notes of where the exit was for sure. Carefully avoiding numerous bodies as he made his way to his escape, Shadow saw it was night time and he let out a deep breath of relief as he stepped outside into freedom.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I managed to get the time for another chapter in.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. That is all SEGA

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Strolling through a forest, Shadow savored the smell of the fresh air and the breeze on his face. After being trapped for who knows how long, the freedom was the most amazing sensation he ever felt. Coming to a small creek, he looked at his reflection to see he was completely drenched in dried blood. "I must have been too focused on surviving the Sanguinem Elit to notice it." He thought out loud as he stared at his reflection and everything began to sink in.

He did it; he won the Sanguinem Elit and the challenges after it, but there was something that was not right. He felt so dirty; all the creatures he killed in a matter of days…he lost count. There was so much blood on his hands; it made him sick to his stomach. Thinking of all the bodies, Shadow could not control it and turned away as he doubled over and the entire contents of his stomach came out. Once he was certain that his stomach was empty of everything, he turned his attention back to the stream and plunged his hands into the icy water. Scrubbing frantically as images of all the bodies flashed in front of his eyes, Shadow stopped and looked at himself. He got the blood off his body and shoes and his gloves only had a slight tinge of pink now, but he still felt the blood. There was one word that particularly disturbed him about his experience; he felt savage. It was almost as though he was stripped down to his bare instincts. If there was one time that made him truly feel like a monster he was…it was this one. "Is that what he meant? Why the Sanguinem Elit is such good entertainment? Is it because they show someone's true colors?" Shadow pondered to himself.

Closing his eyes, Shadow tried to think of all the ways he was left now. He had to get staked before another bloodshed like this one, but there was still the feeling of he should not, that it was a forced action. Falling deeper into his thoughts, he could somehow connect that he could not stake himself. He had not fought for his freedom for it to end like this. Jumping as he heard a howl, Shadow opened his eyes and shook his head to ignore the sound and he quickly rushed away as he heard the howl again. Hopefully, the memories he had of the Sanguinem Elit would not linger and haunt him for the rest of the time he was alive.

* * *

Okay, so this story's finished.

There might be another story in my Blood Series. You'll just have to wait and see.

Enough from me. Hope you liked the story and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
